?DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Synapses are key elements of communication and signal processing in the healthy brain. Furthermore, synapses are severely perturbed in several neurological and psychiatric diseases. This proposal requests support for a scientific meeting on Synaptic Transmission as part of the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) series to be held at the Waterville Valley Conference Center, New Hampshire, during the week of August 14- 19, 2016. GRC will be preceded by a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) targeted towards graduate students and post-doctoral fellows on August 13-14 at the same location. We plan to bring together a group of scientists who all are highly interested in synaptic function, but examine synapses at different levels (molecular, cellular, and systems level), look at them from different perspectives (bottom-up, top-down), and use different approaches (molecular biology, super resolution imaging, cryo-electron microscopy, optogenetics, subcellular electrophysiology, modeling, and many others). The specific aims of the 2016 conference are (1) to include a new focus on subcellular nano-scale analysis of synapse structure and function, synapse development and synapse evolution, (2) to enhance the contribution of students, postdocs, and young faculty members, and (3) to achieve the highest possible scientific quality, while further optimizing the balance of gender, age, and nationality at all levels (speakers, discussion leaders, and short talk presenters). We envisage having ~32 speakers representing critical areas of synaptic transmission research with a total of ~150 participants for an intense five day conference in a retreat like setting. The program will have two Keynote Lectures entitled Synaptic transmission: From nanostructures to microcircuits in health and disease and eight sessions that address different aspects of synapse structure, synaptic signaling, including mechanisms of exocytosis, presynaptic terminals, synaptic spines, pre- and postsynaptic plasticity, synapse development, synapse evolution, synaptic diseases, and function of synapses in microcircuits and neuronal networks. Short talks sessions and evening poster sessions on all four days will permit all participants to contribute to these topics. The health an disease relevance of this application is substantial. Although many presentations will focus on basic science, the presented data have far-reaching implications for a wide range of devastating brain disorders, particularly neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's disease, mood disorders, schizophrenia, autism spectrum disorders, mental retardation, drug addiction, and loss of peripheral sensory function, which are collectively emerging as synaptopathies. Thus, we are convinced that the results presented at this meeting will help clinical researchers to develop new therapeutic strategies for major brain diseases. We anticipate that the GRC Synaptic Transmission will have a major shaping influence on both basic and disease-related neuroscience in the next decade.